Pain
by starwarsrocks61
Summary: Everything is quiet for awhile before a huge break out in Arkham pulls out favorite group of teens into action. But not everything is going according to plan. Rated T for violence. Between the first and second season.
1. Chapter 1

Nightwing POV:

I walked through the cave towards the kitchen. I had just finished my work out and I needed something to drink. As I reached the kitchen I got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it up with water. _'I ought to go check the computer.' _ I thought to myself. _'It's been strangely quiet for the past couple of days. Even Gotham hasn't had any major problems.' _ I finished my glass and headed to towards the control room. When I reached it I turned on the computer and scrolled through the news feeds, checking for anything strange. Nothing, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. "Weird." I muttered under my breath.

"What's weird?" I turn around to see the new robin standing behind me with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh just looking through news events. Everything's been pretty quiet lately."

"Anything interesting?"

"Not that I could see." I rubbed my eyes behind my domino mask.

"You okay 'Wing?"

"Yeah just the late nights are getting to me." I look at the time on the computer. "I got to head back to Bludhaven for a sweep of the city, then I'm gonna call it a night. You should too."

"Maybe, we'll see what daddybats has to say about that."

I can't help but chuckle at my old mentor's nickname. I rub my little brother's hair. "Go home Tim."

"Alright, night Dick." I watch him as he heads out of the zeta tube. He gives a final wave before he disappears. I turn around and turn off the computer before heading out myself. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay I had some free time today so I got another chapter done. I hope its okay, it didn't have as much action as I would've wished but the next one definitely will. Pinkie promise. Anyway. To Starwarsfan15 Thanks for your review. Yes Star Wars does rock and your story is awesome! You other people should read it. It's called 'Letters to Artemis'. Anywho on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't out YJ... Sorry guys.**

Robin POV:

The next couple of days were very quiet. As I was heading into the cave from the Zeta beams, I noticed Nightwing at the computers again.

"Anything New?"

"So far no, and that's got me worried."

"It's been so quiet lately. It feels like the calm before the storm."

"You can say that aga-" Nightwing was cut off by a news report.

"Breaking news" The news reporter said, looking down at the papers in his hand for a moment. "A massive break out from Arkham and Bel Rev Prison happened not five minutes ago. A few league members are on the scene but it seems that they are having trouble with most of the prisoners. Everyone is –"The news was cut off when Batman appeared on the screen.

"Nightwing, Robin," His powerful voice spoke through some radio static; he must be in the batwing. "Assemble the team; the league has need of your help. Send the most experienced to Arkham and the rest to Bel Rev."

"Understood." Nightwing and I say at the same time.

"Batman out."

Nightwing typed a couple keys into the computer before announcing that a mission briefing in five minutes and that all able bodied team members were needed.

When everyone had gathered Nightwing gave them the low down on what was happening before assigning teams.

"Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, Superboy, Miss M, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Robin and I will be going to Arkham. The rest of you are going to Bel Rev, Batgirl you are in charge of your team." Everyone nodded before heading to the zeta tubes except Batgirl walked up to Nightwing.

"Wing I don't think I'm ready for this."

"Nonsense, you'll be fine, and besides if you need help, there are the league members there to help you. Don't worry."

"If you think so."

"Listen, the secret to being a good leader, hiding your indecisions. Be quick and think through you're orders."

"Right" She nodded before heading to the zeta tubes with the other members of her group.

"You ready for this?" Nightwing asked me.

"If you think I am."

He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and nodded. I found myself wishing that I was chosen to go to Bel Rev. But I didn't let my fear show. I needed to be tough and have no emotions showing on my face. _'like Batman'_ I thought to myself. We headed to the zeta tubes, Nightwing punched in the coordinates, and in a flash of light we were gone.

**Okay it's done. Sorry for any and all OOC-nes (Out of character for those who don't know) and spelling errors. They do happen because I am not perfect. Anyway reviews are greatly appreciated, and I will try to reply to all of them but will see what the week holds.**

**Until next time**

**Peace off. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about not updating I've been so busy! But this chapter has some action in it so that should make you happy anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or anything DC Nation related. Sorry.**

Batgirl POV:

As soon as we got to Belle Rev, we realized how chaotic it was. Villains were running all over the place and it was insane! I looked over my team and nodded, and we set to action. We all teamed up with a league member and started to tackle the mess in front of us. I was working with green lantern, Hal Jordon not John, trying to take down Grundy and Copper head. Copper head was hiding behind Grundy while he tried to smash through Green Lantern's force field. He was distracting them while I snuck around to take them out with a knock out drug.

By the time we had Belle Rev under control, it was later than most of the team members were used to. I turned my com to reach Nightwing to see how they were holding out but he didn't answer. I figured that he was busy fighting and couldn't answer right now. I radioed Batman instead.

"Batgirl what's the situation at Belle Rev?" His voice sounded gruffer then usually.

"Taken care of. All the inmates have their inhibitor collars back on."

"Good get back to the cave now."

"Have you guys taken care of Arkham?"

"Arkham is under control, some of the league members are making sure that everything stays that way."

'_Wait, if the league wanted to make sure that Arkham stayed under control, why wasn't Batman there to help?'_ "Batman is everything alright?"

There was a pause before he answered. "I'll explain everything when you get here. Batman out."

I walked over to the team and informed them that we were to head back. My thoughts were racing at 1,000 miles an hour as we walked back to the Zeta beam tubes. _'If Arkham was under control, why didn't Nightwing answer his Com? Was he hurt? No way, probably just lost his com or it got destroyed or something like that.'_ Even as I thought it I knew it wasn't true. Nightwing would never allow his com to be damaged in anyway if he could help it. So what was going on?

We reached the Zeta Tube and I punched in the coordinates. I found myself dreading what I was going to find out about what happened at Arkham. The familiar feeling of the zeta beam fell over me and as the light faded away, I saw most of the doctors that worked in the cave running towards the medical bay. Who was hurt?

I ran forward and I saw the scene that I always hoped I'd never see.

Nightwing was laying on a medical cot covered in blood, unconscious.

**Okay this chapter seems a little rushed but I hope it's okay, sorry about the cliff hanger. Please leave me a review I love them.**

**Peace off**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry for not updating ! I feel terrible! So extra long chappie to make up for it! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the idea**

Robin POV

As soon as we got to Arkham I knew we were in for fight. Everything was on fire or smoking. It was scary how much damage these psychos could cause. I looked over at Nightwing and he nodded before running over to take care of Scarecrow. I was about to join him when Poison Ivy intercepted.

She flung her plants at me from all sides. I was lucky I was trained by Batman otherwise I would've been plant food. I threw some bird-a-rangs and blew most of the plants up. Ivy then sent a thorny vine at me, which I jumped and landed on and ran towards her only to have another vine grab me. Before I could even get my hands on my utility belt, the plant dropped me. I glanced back at Poison Ivy to see that K.F. had knocked her out cold. I nodded my thanks before returning to the fight.

I ran over to help Ms. M with killer croc. I threw a couple of sleep gas bombs at him. As they exploded he tried to hit us one last time before the gas took effect but he went wide and he hit scarecrow,

Nightwing gave us a thankful smirk before returning to the fight. Something wasn't right, his movement was slow and every once in an while he would stumble. Did scarecrow gas him? If so, how could he keep going?

"Robin move!" I looked over to see Bane barreling towards me . I jumped up flipped over his head and kicked him in the back before landing behind him.

Bane turned around, he gave me a sneer, "Your going down,niño." He said.

Before I could even make a sarcastic retort, Batman jumped over my head, and threw a batarang. The explosion caused him to back step a little, but before he could regain his ground Batman kicked him back and hit him in the head and Bane was out for the count.

Batman looked at me and without a word I knew what he was telling me. 'Get your head in the game.' I nodded before running back to stop Harley.

"Hey ya bird-boy!" She greeted with her jersey accent. "Wanna see my new toys?!" She pulled out a bazooka and aimed it. "It'll be a blast."

"Where the heck do you get all of these things."

"Mr. J treats me real good." She fired and a rocket flew towards me. I jumped and rolled out of the way. It hit the building behind me and it blew a hole in the wall. "Aw shucks you made me miss." She dropped the bazooka and pulled out a knife. "Guess I'll have to carve this bird."

She ran at me and tried to stab me in the gut. I dodged by doing a back hand spring and kicking the knife out of her hand. "Aw don't cha wanna play anymore?!"

"Not with you!" I said delivering a knock out kick to her head.

I stood for a second trying to catch my breath. I risked a glance over to Nightwing and saw that he was fighting the Joker. Joker had a knife similar to Harley's. He tried multiple times to stab Nightwing but he just kept dodging. Joker managed to to knick Nightwing's arm. Nightwing didn't even flinch before before knocking Joker back. Before he even had time to catch his breath Joker was back up knife in hand.

I glanced behind me and saw some of Joker's goons running towards me. Most of them were carrying guns. I pulled out my bow staff and started to knock them out one by one. Soon I was surrounded by a bunch of groaning men. Before I could even sigh more men surrounded me.

The fight lasted longer than the first and by the end of it, I was close to the breaking point. I stood there breathing hard, but still at the ready. I was about to go help Super Boy when I heard two gun shots and a small gasp of pain. Super Boy also heard it and was staring at me. It took me a minute to realize that he was looking behind me, not at me. I turned around and saw a group of goons and Joker was kicking someone on the ground. My eyes widened in realization.

"Nightwing!" I gasped out and ran towards the crowd. I gripped my bow staff an little tighter. I started knocking out men left and right. I noticed that Batman was also fighting the men. He got threw first and didn't waste anytime taking out Joker. As I finished the goon I was currently beating up, I looked around and saw that the team had taken out everyone else.

I immediately ran over to Nightwing. Who was covered in his own blood. The slits of his mask were almost closed. "Stay with me Nightwing!" I almost yelled. Nightwing gave me a small smirk before his eyes closed completely. Tears threatened to fall, but I wouldn't let them. "Batman we need to get him back to the cave."

Batman nodded and picked up his eldest son, bridal style. And headed towards the zeta tube. He turned around to the team. "Tell the league to clean up here then your dismissed." And without another word, headed to the zeta tube.

"Robin go with Batman, we'll cover here." Ms. M said, she sounded close to tears herself and I knew Nightwing was like a little brother to her, to all of the original team, and that she was concerned for him but she knew I needed to be there.

I nodded my thanks and ran off to the zeta tubes. I punched in my coordinates and teleported to the cave. I ran over to the medical room and saw batman had set Nightwing on one of the medical beds and unzipped the top half of his suit, reviling his chest with had multiple gashes on it. I notices Nightwing flinch as Batman took his arms out of his suit. He also removed his mask.

Someone came up behind me and put their arm around my shoulder, causing me to jump. I looked up and saw Black Canary. She gave me a reassuring smile and I turned back to Batman. He was walking out of the room.

"Leslie's gonna come and she what can do for him. From what I can tell he has a couple broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and multiple gash wounds all over his body. He also has a bullet wound in his right leg and stomach, and a broken knee."

I nodded, staring at my brother's unmoving body. Tears threatened to fall again and I was almost tempted to let them. The zeta tube computer announced the arrival of Dr. Leslie Tompkins. She immediately walked into the room with Nightwing, and immediately got to work dressing his wounds. She also had to get the bullets out of his leg and stomach.

Black Canary excused herself when the teams arrival was announced. Batman and I stood in silence for awhile before Batman's comm went off and he answered it.

"Batgirl what's the situation at Belle Rev?" His voice was a little strained. There was a moments pause. "Good, get back to the cave now." Another pause. "Arkham is taken care of, some of the league members are making sure it stays that way." Another pause. "I'll explain everything when you get here. Batman out."

I watch as the doc put his shoulder back in place. After that, she wrapped his ribs. I heard the Zeta tube announce Batgirl and her team. And Batgirl ran over to us and let out a gasp. "Nightwing..." She said softly. That's when I felt the first tear slip down under my mask. This time Batman was the one to put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "He's going to be fire Robin." He said quietly. I just nodded, feeling numb.

Leslie walk out of the room. "He's going fine. He just some rest. I gave him some pain medication. He also has a slight fever, some of his cuts were infected. Call me if it gets worse. The bandages on his stomach and thigh need to be changed every three hours to prevent further infection. His knee is also shattered so when he wakes up he'll have to keep off of it for a while."

Batman nodded. "Thank you Leslie, we'll be in touch." She nodded and left.

We walked and took a seat next to Nightwing. His breathing was shallow but steady. I looked at his face. There was a slight look of pain on it but otherwise peaceful. His skin was also a little pale, probably from blood lose and fever. I noticed his eyes were moving erratically. That's when I remembered. " Batman, I think Scarecrow gassed him."

Batman looked at his eldest son's face. "You may be right but there's nothing we can do in his condition. I don't want to risk giving him the antidote it might have side effects."

I nodded. "What happened?" Batgirl asked.

"H-he was overwhelmed by Joker and his goons." I said quietly, my eyes never leaving his face. "On top of that I think he has fear gas in his system." Batgirl just nodded.

"You should both head home and get some sleep." Batman interrupted the silence."I'll call you on any changes." I was about to resist but relented I wasn't going to win a fight with Batman.

"I'll tell Alfred what happened." I said and he nodded.

Slowly Batgirl and I stood up and with one last glance at Nightwing, we left.

"He's going to be fine." I reassured Batgirl, but I felt like I was reassuring myself. "He'll pull through."

"I know." Batgirl replied. We went to the Batcave. And got changed into our civvies before walking into the mansion. Tear formed in my eyes again. Barbra noticed and wrapped me in a hug. "He's going to be okay Tim. You'll see. He'll be cracking jokes and messing with words before you know it."

I nodded. "Yeah well I better go find Alfred and let him know about... You know."

"Yeah and I better get home before my dad sends the entire police force to find me." She gave me a smile and another hug before leaving.

I found Alfred in the kitchen. "Master Timothy," he said turning around he smiled but then saw how upset I was. "What's wrong sir." I told him what happened and by the end I had silent tears running down my face. And Alfred, being the grandfatherly figure he was also pulled me into a hug and he didn't need to say anything.

After a couple moments, we released and I went up to to my room and fell asleep almost instantly.

**A/N okay hope that was long enough for you. Again sorry for not updating for a month. Please leave reviews I love them very much. Anyway hope you guys have a great day. **

**Peace off**


End file.
